


Leo's 18th Birthday

by Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff



Series: Sam's Solvaldangelo Shit [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Leo, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gags, I think thats all of it, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, also not proofread, no beta we die like jason grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff/pseuds/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff
Summary: i woke up and had an idea. dldr
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace/Leo Valdez, Will Solace/Leo Valdez
Series: Sam's Solvaldangelo Shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Leo's 18th Birthday

Leo entered Cabin 13 like Nico had asked him to at the Campfire. He said there was one more surprise for his birthday, which had already been amazing thanks to his friends and his incredible boyfriends. "Hey, I'm here!" Nico closed the door from where he was standing behind it. "Holy styx that's terrifying." Nico giggled.   
"Hey tesoro." A kiss on his cheek, and one on his neck, simultaneously. Leo spun around to see Will.  
"Hey Sunshine!" Leo wrapped his arms around Will's neck in greeting.  
"Hello darling," Will smiled, hugging back.   
"So," Leo pulled back and faced both of them, "what's my surprise?" Nico grinned mischievously and tugged at the hem of Leo's shirt as Will moved to kiss his neck from behind again. Leo quickly removed his shirt, groaning as Will bit at the junction of his neck and jaw.   
Nico led him over to a red armchair with some embroidered patterns, sitting in it and pulling Leo into his lap. "We're going to make our baby feel special for his birthday, isn't that right Will?" Will, now kneeling in front of Leo, nodded. "So, how does this sound, bolide, you ride me in this chair," a whimper from Leo, that was good "while Will teases your dick anyway he wants. Would you like that?"   
Leo looks into Will's eyes, and turns to look Nico in the eyes. He kisses Nico, and turns back, leaning down to kiss Will. "Yes." Nico wraps his arms around the mechanic's waist, kissing his neck again before lifting him up just enough to remove his jeans, then he [he being both Nico and me] realizes it would be easier to prep Leo on the bed, so he grabs Leo bridal style and lays him out on the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Will takes it with pleading eyes, so Nico kisses him quick and nods. Will climbs between Leos legs, and tugs at his waistband.   
"Can I take these off?" Leo nods, squirming a little to help in their removal. Will presses a kiss to his thigh before coating his fingers in lube. He circles the first one around Leo's rim, making him whine before pressing in. Nico straddles Leo and marks up his chest while this is happening, licking at a nipple before biting down, making Leo cry out as his hips buck involuntarily. "Oh there's an idea." Will says as he presses in another finger, scissoring the two. Nico hums for him to continue. "How many times do you think we could make our little firebug cum?" Leo whimpers, pressing his hips down onto Will's fingers, so Will adds another while he's talking. Leo winces before moaning breathily.   
"Probably 4 or 5 times. What do you think Leo?" Leo's pupils are so dilated with want Nico can't see the brown. "I, _gods yes Will just like that fuck,_ I think I could c- _ah_ , cum 6 times if you really work at me, Will I'm ready you can," a whine, "you can stop," Leo is surprisingly coherent so far.   
"I could, but maybe you cum like this first? Nico?" Nico nods, biting at Leo's pulse point as Will finds his prostate. Leo cries out.  
"Please, Will, touch me, please, _oh gods please_ , fuck," Leo begs, so much for coherent. Will smiles.   
"I think you can cum untouched baby," Will bites down on the inside of his thigh, making Leo's hips buck up again. Nico bites his collarbone at the same time Will twists his fingers and Leo cums with a gasp. Will pulls out his fingers and Nico goes back over to the chair. Will licks the cum off of Leo, making him whine with the oversensitivity. "Hey sparkplug, can you sit up for me?" Leo pushes himself up and looks at Will, eyes hazy. The healer smiles, "Hi there honey, can you walk over to Nico? We're just getting started, remember?" Leo nods and whimpers as his dick twitches in interest. Walking over to Nico and settling back in his lap, back pressed against his chest, Leo hums in contentment at the warmth. Nico nips the shell of his ear.   
"Enjoying your surprise so far Tesoro?" Nico says teasingly, grinding up against Leo.   
"Ye- ah god yes _please_ , yes," Leo whines out desperately. Will settles at their feet, looking at Leo through his lashes, placing his hands on either of Leo's knees. Nico's hands meet them, and together they spread Leo's legs, draping them over the arms of the chair.   
"You've been such a good boy today Leo, so wonderful, would you like me to fuck you?" Nico whispers in his ear, tracing patterns into his upper thighs just to hear the breathy moans he lets out.   
"Please," Leo says, barely more than a breath. Will hands Nico the lube, which he quickly slathers on his dick before lifting Leo onto him. "Ah, f- fuck, Nico-"   
Nico's back to whispering in his ear, "You're okay tesoro, you're doing so well, you take me so well. Gods baby, you feel so good." Nico bottoms out and nods to Will who wraps Leo's legs around himself and presses a kiss to the tip of Leo's leaking dick before licking up the precum.   
"M- move please." Nico kisses the side of Leo's neck before lifting Leo up off him a bit, and snapping his hips up to meet the mechanic's. Leo louds out a loud moan, his head falling back against Nico's shoulder as he pants. Will grins, licking at Leo's dick again as Nico starts to fuck into him. "Wi- Will, please, sunshine, I nee-" he cuts himself with a moan as Will finally takes him into his mouth, swirling his tongue. The fast rough pace of Nico fucking him mixed with the wet heat of Will's mouth has him close again faster than he'd like to admit, not to mention Nico hasn't stopped whispering praise to him since they started. "I- I'm close, gon- AH, gonna, _fuck_ ," he spills into Will's mouth as he hollows his cheeks around him. Will swallows quickly and keeps going. Nico never slows, finding his prostate. "FUCK, just like that, so good, so so so good please don't stop, never stop, fuck, _yes_ ," Will lets his teeth lightly scrape the vein on the bottom of Leo as Nico unrelentingly pounds into him. Leo digs his nails into the arms of the chair as tear well up in his eyes from the stimulation. He lets out a sob and bucks up into the heat of Will's mouth, cumming again already.   
"Do you want to keep going love?" Nico asks, not wanting to hurt him. Will pulls off of him with a lewd pop and Leo takes a minute to breathe before saying,   
"Yes, gods please yes. You can be rougher with me if you want."   
"We don't want to hurt you, especially not on your birthday." Will's voice is wrecked and Leo holds back a whimper at the thought of him doing that.   
"That's the thing though, I um, I _like_ being hurt." Leo mutters the last part, lowering his voice to the point that Will and Nico almost don't hear him.   
Almost.   
Will's pupils dilate and he lets out a sound almost like a growl. Nico smiles and picks Leo up, laying him out on the bed again. "Will?" Will hasn't taken his eyes off of Leo, but now looks up at his other boyfriend. "Can you grab me some things from the chest in that corner? Anything you think we should use on him." Will walks over to the chest and opens it, finding all sorts of fun toys. The ring gag is obvious, same with the blindfold and handcuffs. He also grabs a small whip, looking at it for a minute before deciding against it. He brings them over to Leo who looks like he might blackout from arousal upon seeing them. Nico looks at the items in front of him and leans over to whisper something to Will. Will grins and goes to grab another thing from the chest. Nico grabs the handcuffs, cuffing Leo's wrists together around the headboard. Leo tugs to make sure they're sturdy before grinning at Nico. Will returns, hiding the item behind his back. Nico quickly fastens the blindfold around Leo. "Do you have a signal for stop? A safeword won't really work with the gag." Leo snaps with his left hand twice. "That'll work, thanks." Will gives Nico a vibrator before grabbing the gag, kissing Leo.   
Leo moans as Will licks into his mouth. Will pulls away and Leo says, "I wanna be so covered in hickeys that everyone knows I'm taken." Will smiles before ducking down and kissing his Adam's apple.   
"That can be arranged, now open up so I can gag you." Leo shivers and opens his mouth, Will quickly strapping the gag on, the metal ring keeping his mouth open. Will leans down and mutters in his ear, "Now I can fuck your throat until you cum from that alone. Would you like that baby? Want me to use you like the little slut you are?" Leo moans louder than before, bucking his hips up at the words. Will climbs off of Leo and tells Nico to put the vibrator in. Nico teases his rim with it making Leo whine in the back of his throat before slamming it in all in one go. Leo practically screams in pleasure, getting more breathless when Nico turns the vibrator on. Will licks up his chest before biting down on his nipple, causing Leo to cry out. Will finally unzips his pants, pulling himself out and straddling Leo's shoulders. He puts himself in the metal ring, and Nico turns the intensity of the vibrations up. Nico licks at Leo's dick and Leo cums a fourth time. Nico licks the mess off of Leo's stomach as Will fucks into Leo's mouth roughly. Leo moans at the taste of Will, crying with the unrelenting stimulation. Nico shifts the vibrator just a little and now there's something vibrating right against his prostate. Will pulls on Leo's hair, fucking his mouth harder and Leo moans around him, letting out a sob when Nico slaps his thighs and turns the vibrator up to the max before pulling it out entirely. Leo whines at the loss before it turns into a moan as Nico replaces it again, fucking into him roughly as Will cums into his mouth. Leo swallows and Will moves to marking him up. Sucking on his Adam's apple while pinching his nipple and grinding against him, Leo squirms underneath him at the combination of so many feelings. Will pulls off and mutters in his ear, "You're being so good baby boy, you're almost to six, do you want me to fuck you next? or should I eat you out until youre begging for it? Should we let Nico cum inside you baby?" Leo moans, "Yeah? We let Neeks cum inside your tight little ass and then I fuck you until you're full of it?" Leo sobs and nods, cumming a 5th time. Nico lets out a breathy moan.   
"I'm close, ah, fuck Leo, you feel so good."   
"Cum inside him."   
"Fuck, yeah I can do tha- ha-" Nico lets out a groan, spilling into Leo before pulling out. A little bit of cum starts to drip down his thighs before Will replaces Nico inside him, putting his knees over Will's shoulders to let him in deeper. Leo sobs as Nico almost immediately starts sucking him off. Digging his tongue into Leo's slit before taking a breath and deepthroating Leo, making him scream. Will reaches up and digs his nails into Leo's chest dragging down as Nico swallows around him and Will pounds into his prostate is too much, he cums dry with a scream, his entire body shaking with the intensity, Will spilling into him at the same time. Nico pulls off and undoes the gag, and Will pulls out and unties the blind fold. They both unlock his handcuffs and Will starts rubbing at his wrists while Nico gets him some water.   
"You did so good baby, you're so amazing, you gotta drink or you'll feel awful in the morning but you did such an amazing job. We love you so much." Nico peppers kisses all over his face, wiping the tears while Will gets him to sit up so he can drink. Once he stops, he kisses both of them before laying back down. They curl up next to him.   
"So bolide, what's the verdict?"   
Leo gives a sleepy smile and says "Best birthday ever, thanks guys. I love you two." before going to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my 7 Josephs, but don't let them read this. They can't know their fathers sins.


End file.
